


Girl Don't Do It, It's not Worth It. I'm Not Gonna Do It Girl, I Was Just Thinking About It.

by buckleydiazenthusiast



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Firefam Shtuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiazenthusiast/pseuds/buckleydiazenthusiast
Summary: Teddy bears need to be saved. Do not neglect the teddy bear.or"Please don't do this" + sacrifice
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Girl Don't Do It, It's not Worth It. I'm Not Gonna Do It Girl, I Was Just Thinking About It.

**Author's Note:**

> a little surprise at the end ;)

The 118's breakfast was rudely interrupted by a call for a two-alarm fire. They all rushed downstairs to grab their turnout gear and ran to the fire trucks. Bobby relayed the information to the firefighters in the truck as they arrived to their destination.

"Get as many people out as you can", Bobby yelled when the stations reached the burning building.

"If you can't find an exit, make one. If you can't rescue someone, you know to radio for backup. If all else fails, just leave them", Bobby relayed. It was sad, but it was the truth.

* * *

Eddie and Buck agreed to split when they heard there was a mother and her four children trapped in the building. Buck would take two kids and the mother, and Eddie would take the other two.

"Buckley, Diaz, call out", Bobby yelled over the radio.

"This is Diaz. I got the two kids", Eddie radioed.

"Buckley?", Bobby tried.

The radio was met with static before a voice responded.

"I got the other two kids, the mom is right next to me. Coming back soo-"

"I think I left my teddy bear in the building", one of the children says.

"Michayla this isn't the time", the mother says.

"That's alright, honey. I'm gonna get you guys out, okay? Then I'm gonna look for your teddy bear.", Buck responded.

Soon enough, Eddie and Bobby saw an exit door open, Buck, the mother and two children coming out. Buck handed the children to Hen and the mother to Chim so they can check them out, Buck swiftly running back into the building to grab the child's teddy bear.

"Hey hey hey, what the hell is he doing?", Bobby asked station 153's caption.

"No clue", caption Reese responded.

" **Please don't do this** ", Eddie pleaded to himself.

"153 to 118, Buckley where are you going?", Reese radioed.

"Kid said she had a teddy bear in the building. I'm getting it back", Buck said dragging out the last word.

"Alright Buckley, get out of the building", Bobby radioed.

"I'll be fine, guys. Don't worry abou-"

A loud crash was heard through both Eddie and Bobby's radios, taking every ounce of willpower from both men to not run straight into a burning building.

Buck's radio came to life, Buck scoffing into it.

"Stupid ass shelf man. Hey, I got the kid's teddy bear. It's surprisingly untouched. I'm coming out through the east exit, see you there.", Buck radioed.

Eddie and Bobby let out a breath and smiled. Soon enough, a 6 foot 2 inch tall figure came out of one of the exits, holding a large teddy bear, that same figure thrusting the bear into the air in victory.

Eddie chuckled and sprinted to his husband to hug him. Buck tucked his face into Eddie's neck like he always did, even when they started dating 5 years ago. 2020 was a _very_ weird year, but eventually, they overcame everything, feelings _and_ pandemic included

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD THE WHOLE MOTHERFUCKING STORY WRITTEN DOWN AND PREVIEWED IT AND I GOT OUT OF THE APP AND THE WHOLE FUCKING THING DELETED NOW I HAVE TO FUCKING REDO EVERYTHING AND I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHERE I'M AT UFHSBDHFHFHF /neg


End file.
